


Vori Mori

by Hungry Trashlord (rapono)



Series: Devoured by Daylight [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Fearplay, Gnawing, I mean this is a vore fic of a horror game idk what you expected, Mild torture, Momento Mori, Oral Vore, Unwilling, Vore, also I'm sorry my fellow dbd fans for my sins, but definitely alot more dark and gory than any other vore fics I've written but not that bad, kinda soft vore, not any worse than what's in the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapono/pseuds/Hungry%20Trashlord
Summary: There'd been rumor of a new momento mori appearing in the killer's bloodweb. One so very unlike the others, and able be used without hooking a survivor first. That, however, was all anyone seemed to know, and that made Dwight uneasy. Fortunately (or unfortunately), he's the first to find out what it is.





	Vori Mori

**Author's Note:**

> To my fellow dbd fans: I'm sorry. every fandom I touch becomes cursed by my vorish ways. You have not been spared.
> 
> To my fellow vore fans: This was probably one of the last fandoms you'd think I'd write vore for. And sorry about the rating and some of the content, it made more sense for this world.

There'd been rumor of a new momento mori appearing in the killer's bloodweb. One so very unlike the others, and able be used without hooking a survivor first. That, however, was all anyone seemed to know, and that made Dwight uneasy. As the fog rolled in and offerings were made, Dwight felt his stomach drop as the killer’s was revealed as secret.

It was always nerve-racking at the start, the uncertainty of who the killer was. The stealthy pig or wraith? The maddening doctor? Michael bloody Myers? That would be answered soon, he knew, but for now, he needed to find a generator.

Luckily, He'd been placed near a generator, and started working on it immediately. As he connected wires and tightened bolts, he silently prayed he'd finish it before the killer made a visit. At more than halfway however, he discovered his prayer had been ignored. Heartbeat now pounding in his ears, Dwight elected to abandon his work in favor of hiding.

Now hidden behind a large jagged rock, he tried his best to stay calm, his heatbeat beating like an alarm screaming. Through the pounding in his ears, he heard a swift kick delivered to his dear generator, destroying some of his well earned progress. 

The question of who the killer was, though, remained a mystery. Feeling the desperate urge to find out, Dwight moved to take peek, before quickly scrambling back as his heartbeat pounded louder than ever. The killer was likely surveying the area, seeing if they could find the poor survivor who'd been working the the now-damaged generator. 

Dwight was saved, however, as another generator was finished, luring the killer towards it. Waiting a moment for his heart to stop pounding, he slowly made his way back to the generator. 

The trip was quickly cut short, as Dwight soon found his leg caught in the teeth of a beartrap. He screamed out in pain, as the metal teeth cut through his pant leg and into his flesh. Filled with both adrenaline and terror, he desperately tried to wrench it open, trying to escape the jaws before the killer returned.

The footsteps behind him and his drumming heart told him he was out of luck.

The Trapper grabbed him, wrenching the young man free from the trap and tossing him over his shoulder. Disoriented from pain, he still had enough adrenaline pumping through him to give the killer a fight, struggling to escape from his grasp before he could hang him up on a hook. 

To his confusion, however, the Trapper didn’t move towards hook. No, he didn’t move at all. Instead, the murderous man dropped his weapon, and with his now free hand, moved his mask upwards, revealing his face. In his absolute bewilderment, Dwight stopped his struggling.

Apart from his scars and semi-burnt looking skin, the Trapper looked relatively normal. Dwight could see his expression now, eyes meeting with his as his captor smiled. Not the good kind however, but a smug, devious smile. He took Dwight off his shoulder, holding the young man in front of him beneath the arms and above the ground, dangling.

Dwight didn’t struggle, too confused and curious as to what the hell the Trapper was doing. He heard another generator finish in the distance, but the Trapper didn’t move.

“…wha- what are you doing?” Voice hushed, he finally spoke his mind, unsure of what else to do as he hung from the killers grasp, uncertain if he was even in danger at the moment. His once response, was a chuckle, before the Trapper opened his mouth wide.

Dwight wasn’t sure what the killer was trying to accomplish, but grew more nervous as he was brought closer to the killer’s face. He started to notice smaller details, like how his gaping drooling mouth seemed a bit wider than humanly possible, and there was hungry look in the Trapper's eyes. It wasn’t long before he remembered the rumor.

It was a little too late when the pieces clicked in his mind. He screamed as his head was suddenly crammed inside the waiting maw, his vision swallowed by a humid darkness. 

“What the fuck" were the only words in his head as the realization of his unreal predicament set in. By the ungodly power of the entity, the Trapper was consuming him whole!

Despite knowing his fate was sealed, Dwight still tried to struggle, to pull himself out, but his squirms meant nothing when faced with the raw strength of the Trapper. Glasses were quickly dislodged and pulled away, not that they were any use to him at the moment anyways. He felt the tongue lick at his face, almost mockingly, before he was pushed in further to his wet prison. 

Dwight could barely think as his reality became increasingly wetter, hotter, squeezing and darker. He started to stiffen as he fell further and further into hopelessness and despair, as if the Trapper had brought _Devour Hope_. All he could do was shiver as his descent continued, hope dwindling. 

The Trapper purred as Dwight's feet finally entered his mouth, savoring the damage he'd done to the poor survivor's ankle. The young man cried out as his wound was licked, the killer thoroughly enjoying both the reaction and the taste. Dwight begged as the man gnawed the bleeding gouges, pleading for him to cease.

“Stop! Please stop! It hhhhh-hurts! Please, ju-aaaah! Get it over with it. Just stop. Plea-hee-hease…”

The Trapper relished in his cries.

Soon, the killer bored of his fun, finally giving him the relief he so desperately wanted, and sending the rest of him into the stomach. 

First thing he noticed, apart from the sudden lack of pressure around his head, was the smell. The space reeked of rank old meat, the air thick and slightly burning his eyes and throat. Despite such unpleasantries, by a miracle it was breathable. Dwight took in long deep breaths of the acidic oxygen as the rest of his body slid into the stomach, until all of him was curled into a ball. He whimpered and shook as the gut growled and shifted around him.

The rumbling sound of a satisfied belch echoed around him, only making him feel worthless. He was nothing but a snack now, no longer human, just food meant to be consumed. It hurt him, knowing just how much he didn’t matter anymore. The bullies were right.

As tears streamed down his face, he felt his prison shift as the Trapper was back on the move. The stomach swayed with every step, in a surprisingly lulling rhythm, tempting his body to fall asleep. He refused however, despite knowing how worthless it was, he didn't want to find out what might happen if he did pass out.

\-----

As Claudette worked on the generator in front of her, she worried for Dwight. She'd heard him get trapped, followed sometime later by quickly cut off scream, one unlike she'd heard him make before. That along with the fact the Trapper hasn’t hooked him made her especially uneasy.

Speak of the devil, the masked man had finally decided to check on her generator, but something seemed a bit off. She hid behind a tree, intent on watching him from the shadows.

The first things she noticed was that his mask was slightly askew, and his gait seemed just a tad different. He kicked the generator, and then oddly, let out a loud belch. Claudette was surprised. She’d never heard him or any killer make such a sound, that hearing it was an immediately noticed oddity. The Trapper then patted his gut, before setting up a trap beside the machine.

Had the Trapper eaten something? By his actions so far, it seemed so, but what? She hadn't seen any proper food in the entity realm, not that she'd gone hungry since arriving, thankfully. She was determined however to find out what it was.

As she watched him check around the generator’s perimeter, she noticed something poking out of the Trapper's front pocket. Moving her position to avoid his sights, she caught a better glimpse of the foreign item as he passed by, and had to prevent herself from gasping. It was Dwight's glasses, the lens wet with some sort of fluid.

And with that information, she connected dots.

With the morbid realization now fresh in her mind, Claudette focused her gaze on his midsection. To her horror, she noticed a shifting and more prominent gut pushing against his overalls, almost confirming what she now believed as true. Not only did she have a confirmation, but unfortunately, the Trapper's attention as well.

He approached slowly, weapon and loosely by his side, his other hand now resting on his prize. She froze as he sauntered up to her, grinning, a little drool dribbled down his chin. The Trapper towered before her, not making any move to strike her down, but keeping her frozen before him like a deer in the headlights.

“Wanna join him?” 

His question alerted Dwight that there was a survivor nearby, and the young man began to scream. 

“Help! Somebody please help! He ate me! Please somebody get me out of here! Get me out!” 

Claudette felt nauseous as she heard the muffled screams from within, horror and guilt seizing her heart. There was nothing she could possibly do, and staying by the killer did her nothing good. So with no options left, she ran, making sure to avoid the trap she’d seen him put down earlier. She didn’t want to leave him, but in this circumstance, she had no better choice.

The Trapper chuckled as she ran away, leaving a trail of scratches behind her. He secretly hoped she'd at least make a fruitless attempt, but he wasn’t surprised.

“Aww, would you look at that, she left you.” 

Sure enough, that silenced his screaming meal, Dwight falling back into his despair and hopelessness, any more words he had to say melting into weeping. Just as long as his snack wasn't any louder than his terror radius, he’s be fine.

It was quite pleasant, having the emotionally broken survivor fill him up, but he still had work to do before he could relax. So, following the path the Claudette had taken, the Trapper set out the capture the other little morsels for the entity to feast on.

He'd have to use this new offering a lot more often now, as one could say, he was already hooked on it.


End file.
